


Sweet Like Caramel

by immortal-meow (bowtieseleven)



Series: Delitoonz One-Shots [3]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, basically just sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtieseleven/pseuds/immortal-meow
Summary: Jonathan had only worked at the coffee shop for a month before he decided that this was the best job in the entire world. For one thing, he got coffee 50% off, which for a guy living on his own in New York, paycheck to paycheck, was life changing. For another, he got to make coffee for cute guys, specifically one cute guy who had come in every morning since Jonathan had started working there. His name was Luke, and that’s pretty much all Jonathan knew about him except for the fact that he always came in at 6:30 sharp looking like he hated the world and everything in it. Jonathan hoped that the extra caramel he always put on his large caramel macchiatos made Luke’s mornings a little better.





	1. Part 1

Jonathan had only worked at the coffee shop for a month before he decided that this was the best job in the entire world. For one thing, he got coffee 50% off, which for a guy living on his own in New York, paycheck to paycheck, was life changing. For another, he got to make coffee for cute guys, specifically one cute guy who had come in every morning since Jonathan had started working there. His name was Luke, and that’s pretty much all Jonathan knew about him except for the fact that he always came in at 6:30 sharp looking like he hated the world and everything in it. Jonathan hoped that the extra caramel he always put on his large caramel macchiatos made Luke’s mornings a little better.

Jonathan wasn’t naturally a morning person, but since the shop opened at 6 and he had to be there at 5, it was kind of a necessity. His boss wasn’t pleased with many things, however she liked how perky and polite he was, but that was just how Jonathan was all the time so it wasn’t hard for him. Honestly this job was perfect for him.

Jonathan glanced at the clock hoping that 6:30 would come faster. He looked back and internally groaned when he saw the cranky middle-aged lady that always came in right when they opened heading towards him, looking particularly grumpy. Jonathan thought of it as the darkness before the light every morning, but it didn’t mean he had to like it.

“Hello Ms. Anderson,” he said brightly as she approached the counter, already muttering under her breath. Her hair was as pressed and immaculate as her clothes and she still scared the shit out of Jonathan as much as when he had first started.

“Hmm,” she sniffed, plunking her designer bag down on the counter looking down her nose at Jonathan. “You’re still here?”

She asked that at least twice a week.

“Still here,” Jonathan said a little too cheerfully. He winced inside. “What can I get for you?”

“My regular of course,” Ms. Anderson said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “And make it faster this time. Oh, and yesterday there wasn’t enough milk. How hard can it be to make it right.”

Her ‘regular’ was a large Americano with two extra shots, exactly one and a half pumps of vanilla, and a splash of nonfat milk, which she always got irate about if Jonathan charged her for it. He wouldn’t mind so much if it was actually just a splash, but her idea of a splash was more like a half cup. He decided that he didn’t want the hassle today, so he rang her up for the Americano with extra shots and the syrup. Ms. Anderson still frowned at the total, but she did that every time.

Jonathan started on the drink quickly, seeing that a line was starting to form. He knew how to make that stupid drink in his sleep so it wasn’t long before he handed it to the impatient woman, who left abruptly, of course without tipping.

Twenty minutes went by quickly, until the line had dissipated, and sure enough, at exactly 6:30, the door jangled and a tall man with reddish brown hair and a neat beard walked in, looking like he was still half asleep. Jonathan sucked in a breath, almost dropping the milk jug he was carrying. He stuck it in the fridge, and hurried over to the cash register.

“Good morning,” he said, hoping he didn’t sound too excited. “Your usual?”

“Of course,” Luke said, cracking half a smile. Jonathan’s heart melted as he rang him up.

“How’s your morning going so far,” he asked as he started to steam the milk, watching the temperature extra carefully so it would be perfect.

“It’s alright. You’ve probably figured it out, but I’m pretty much the opposite of a morning person. I don’t know how you do it, looking so happy every morning.”

Jonathan shrugged, pumping the vanilla into the cup before pouring the milk on top. “Mostly because I have to. Also caffeine helps.”

Luke laughed and Jonathan thought that he had never heard a better sound in his life.

“Amen to that.”

There was a silence as the espresso machine whirred, although not an uncomfortable one. Luke cleared his throat just as Jonathan was putting the finishing touches on the caramel swirl atop the foam.

“So, uh, what do you do besides work here?”

“Not much. I’m saving up for college actually, so I take as many hours as I can get.”

Luke nodded thoughtfully, taking the drink handed to him absentmindedly.

“What about you? What do you do besides come in here and buy coffee?” Jonathan asked, wiping his hands on the ugly brown apron he had to wear.

“Not much,” Luke said, flashing that half smile again. “Actually I work at the bank down the street as a financial advisor. It’s pretty boring stuff.” He looked down at his watch then and grimaced. “Speaking of that, I have to go. Thanks for the coffee.”

Before Jonathan could say anything, he had a five-dollar bill shoved into his hand, the door jangled, and the shop was empty again. Jonathan just kind of stood there for a moment staring at the money in his hand which was more than the drink had actually cost. He wondered if Luke had meant for it to be a one dollar bill, but somehow he didn’t think so.

Warmth spread across Jonathan’s chest as he realized that Luke was not only cute, but also a kind person. He ran a hand through his already messy dyed blonde hair, wondering if he might actually be falling in love.

Jonathan didn’t have much time to internally freak out, because his co-worker arrived just then, looking like this was the last place he wanted to be. After that, they were so busy all morning and afternoon that he barely had time to think about his love life, or lack of it.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Jonathan was so excited to see Luke that he completely forgot about Ms. Anderson until she sauntered in exactly thirty seconds after he unlocked the door. His anticipation was only slightly dampened by the sour look on her face.

“Good morning. The usual?” he asked, keeping it polite but to the point this morning. He thought that would satisfy her more, but her frown only deepened and with a sinking heart Jonathan realized that she would be more difficult than usual.

“Yes, of course.”

He pressed the credit card button and turned to make her drink. It didn’t take long, as usual, but when he returned with the finished drink he noticed that she hadn’t paid.

“Is there a problem with the chip reader?” he asked, nervously.

“No,” Ms. Anderson said haughtily. “I noticed that you charged me for the milk, but that must have been a mistake.” Jonathan felt a headache coming on. He desperately didn’t want to turn it into a big deal, but when his boss had come in yesterday he had gotten a stern talking to about charging for milk. Right now, he was more scared of Ms. Anderson than of his boss, but he also wanted to keep his job, so he swallowed and said as clear and firm as he could, “Actually it’s not. I’m going to have to charge you for the milk.” He immediately regretted it as the woman’s face began to go red under her perfect makeup.

“Excuse me? It’s absolutely ridiculous to charge me for that.”

“I’m sorry, I have to…”

“Bullshit!” she shrieked as the door jangled open. Looking beyond Ms. Anderson’s irate face, Jonathan died a little inside as he caught a glimpse of reddish brown hair. He was early, why was he early?

“I’m sorry ma’am,” he said again, praying that she would just calm down and not embarrass him in front of Luke. “It’s company policy.”

She opened her mouth again, undoubtedly to berate him again, but Luke stepped forward from behind her. His mouth was twisted to the side, but not in a smile this time, and he looked annoyed. For a split second, Jonathan was terrified that it was at him, but then Luke turned to the woman, his eyes flashing.

“Excuse me ma’am, but you heard him and he has to charge you. Please stop bothering the young man and just pay so other people can get their coffee now.”

His words were measured and seemingly calm, but there was a dangerous edge to them that caused the woman to stop in astonishment for a moment. She found her voice again soon enough.

“Well, I swear. I’m never coming back here again, that’s for sure.”

“I’m sure Jonathan appreciates that. Bye.” Luke turned his back towards her as Jonathan just stood there, her drink still in his hand, completely flabbergasted.

She spluttered indignantly for a moment before lunging forward suddenly, grabbing the drink out of Jonathan’s hand, and leaving without another word.

“Shit!” Jonathan said, watching the door swing shut behind her. “My boss is going to be so pissed.”

“I’ll pay for it,” Luke said, stepping forward. He looked regretful, which in Jonathan’s opinion was the last thing he should feel. “It’s my fault she got so mad.”

Jonathan shook his head.

“No, she was mad before. You just saved my ass from a twenty-minute screaming session.”

Luke still looked uncertain, but he nodded.

“I’m glad I was here then.”

“Me too. Why are you so early today anyway?” Jonathan asked as he began to make Luke’s caramel macchiato.

“I guess I was just tired of being rushed in the morning, especially when I’m getting my coffee.” There was that half smile again.

Jonathan wondered if maybe Luke had come in early just to talk to him, but immediately gave up the thought as ridiculous. However, even after they exchanged their usual small talk and Luke had paid for his coffee, he still stuck around, even though a few customers came and went. He asked Jonathan about his life, about his goals. He told Jonathan a few stories about how completely clueless some people can be about finances and Jonathan told him stories about picky customers. It was nice, really nice, and when it was time for Luke to go, Jonathan was actually sad. This was the first time he hadn’t felt completely alone in all of New York.

A few minutes later, as Jonathan was carrying some dishes into the kitchen, he found a piece of folded paper at the end of the counter where Luke had been hanging out.  Unfolding it, a bill fell out onto the floor. Jonathan read the note as he bent down to pick it up.

 

_Jon,_

_You and your amazing coffee make my mornings so much better. Thanks._

_-Luke_

 

Jonathan looked at the money in his hand and saw that it was a ten-dollar bill. He shook his head in disbelief, reading the note over again.

 “ _Jon_ ,” he whispered. No one had called him that in years.

He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve someone as nice as Luke.

 

* * *

 

Jonathan could hardly sleep that night. He’d decided that he was going to go all in and ask Luke out. There was no telling if he’d ever find someone like Luke again, especially in New York, and Jonathan wouldn’t give up the chance, no matter how slight it was. For all he knew, Luke liked giving baristas huge tips and hanging out with them for half an hour and defending them from evil Ms. Andersons.

However, the next morning, Jonathan woke up at 4 like usual and realized that he had never felt more like death in his entire life. He ached all over and when he tried to move his legs, they felt heavy. He fell back into bed with a groan. Of course, he was sick that day of all days.

Reaching for his phone by his bed, the thought occurred to Jonathan that Luke would probably come in early again wanting to talk and, like a complete ass, Jonathan wouldn’t be there. He didn’t even have Luke’s last name or his phone number or any way to contact him. He groggily dialed his boss’s number.

Of course, she was mad at him, but since Jonathan felt like he was pretty much on death’s door there was nothing to be done, and so he got the day off. Usually it would be a relief, but all Jonathan could think about was how he was missing seeing Luke, even as he rolled over and drifted back into a fitful sleep.

Jonathan woke abruptly to the sound of his phone buzzing with a text message. He realized blearily that he felt even worse and almost didn’t even check the text in favor of going back to sleep, but something made him sit up and grab his phone, clicking the screen on.

The message was from an unknown number and it said,

_-Hey Jon it’s Luke. Got your number from your co worker hope you don’t mind. She said you’re sick. Are you ok?_

Of course it was Luke. Jonathan laughed and shook his head even though it hurt.

 _-i don’t mind._ sorry i wasn’t there today. i’m fine

The last part was a lie, but Jonathan didn’t want to seem dramatic. He was just touched that Luke had asked at all. A reply came so quickly that the alert startled Jonathan.. 

_-Are you sure?_

Jonathan sat, thinking for a long moment about what he should say. Then he remembered that his main goal here was to be in a relationship with Luke and he should probably start out by being honest. 

- _tbh no_

He waited, but he didn’t have to do it for long. The reply came quicker this time, if even possible.

- _Do you need anything? Food? Medicine?_

Again, Jonathan thought about his answer for a long time. He had food, he had already taken fever medicine, and honestly, all he really wanted was for Luke to be there. It was pathetic, but it was what he wanted. Shakily, Jonathan typed it out. 

- _you_

He deleted it a few times, but he always typed it out again and finally, in a rush of adrenaline, he hit send. He groaned and buried his head under the pillow wondering if he had ever been so nervous in all his life.

After several minutes of shaking under his blankets and no sound from his phone, Jonathan was convinced that he had made a terrible mistake. He barely knew Luke, hell he didn’t even know his last name. He had scared Luke off.

Finally when Jonathan had reached the peak of his panic, his phone buzzed and his heart stopped. He had almost forgotten about being sick as he reached for it, questioning every decision he had ever made in his entire life.

The message was simple and straight to the point, but there was no mistaking exactly what it entailed.

- _What’s your address?_

 Jonathan typed it out, almost as scared as he had been before, except for an entirely different reason.

Immediately, he got a reply.

- _On my way_


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a part two for no other reason than I felt Luke deserved some POV and people actually liked the first part.

Luke picked up his phone for the twentieth time in one minute. He was getting scattered glares of disapproval from his co-workers, but he ignored them, staring blankly at his last sent message. 

- _Do you need anything? Food? Medicine?_

The little ‘read’ beneath the message only made him worry more, which was irrational, but Luke couldn’t bring himself to care. Jonathan made him feel a lot of things which were irrational and now was not the time to have a crisis because of it. Instead, Luke was having a crisis because Jonathan was sick enough that he didn’t go to work, despite needing the money, and he _wasn’t texting Luke back._

Luke’s fingers hovered over the letters on the screen, considering whether he should say something else to maybe prompt a reply. He hesitated, chewing his lip anxiously, wondering if he should just call. 

He was spared the decision because just then his phone buzzed, startling Luke enough that he a dropped it on his desk with a clatter, eliciting more glares from around the room. Cursing under his breath, he wiped his sweaty fingers on his slacks hurriedly before picking the phone up, turning it on again.

It was a short message. Only one word in fact, but it made Luke’s breath catch and his heart flip, and he almost dropped his phone again.

- _you_

He read and re-read that one word for what felt like hours, although it was really only a few minutes. He realized that he looked like a bit of a lunatic, staring so intently at his phone, eyes wide and face flushed so, abruptly, he pushed his chair back, gathering up his things haphazardly, and rushed out of the office. He knew he would probably get in trouble with his boss, but all he could see or care about was that one short text message.

Once outside, Luke ran a hand through his already messed up hair, and leaned back against the building as everything sank in. Jonathan wanted _him_ right now. They barely knew each other besides talks at the coffee shop about mostly mundane things, but Jonathan wanted Luke. Even if he didn’t want him in quite the same way Luke wanted Jonathan, he didn’t care.

As he came back down to earth, Luke realized with a rush that it had been a good ten minutes since Jonathan had typed out that text, sick and probably nervous to send it, and Luke hadn’t even replied yet.

He decided to save the important things for talking about in person, and simply asked for Jonathan’s address.

 He got a reply quickly and immediately he typed out,

  _-Coming_

* * *

 Jonathan’s apartment complex was small, but not too seedy. The stairs creaked as Luke made his way up, but he hardly even noticed that he was getting his dress shoes and slacks dusty.

 When he found Jonathan’s apartment, he paused for a millisecond before knocking softly at the door. Luke rocked back on his heels and resisted the urge to fiddle with his tie as waited.

A whole minute went by before he finally heard shuffling behind the door and it swung open slowly, revealing Jonathan’s fevered, nervous eyes staring back at him, large and blue in a face that was way too pale under a mop of messy blond hair. All Luke’s uncertainty evaporated, replaced by worry, sharp and sudden.

 “Jonathan,” he said slowly, reaching out to grab his arm as the man swayed. “You look terrible.”

 “Ha, thanks,” Jonathan slurred, swallowing dryly. Luke didn’t miss the wince. 

“I mean it, you’re really fucking sick. Come on, lay down.”

Luke slipped in, nudging Jonathan out of the way gently, his hand still on his arm. The door clicked shut behind him as he steered Jonathan towards what he assumed was his room. He was right and as soon as he got Jonathan in through the door, he collapsed on his bed, shoving his face into the pillow, groaning.

 “Shit.” Luke kneeled down beside the bed. “You need to go to the doctor.”

“No,” Jonathan said, muffled. “I’ll be fine. The fever’s not that high.”

“Jonathan…”

“Please, Luke.”

Luke sighed, threading his fingers through Jonathan’s sweaty, tousled hair. The natural brown was starting to show at his roots and Luke was surprised how soft it was to the touch. As he brushed his fingers against Jonathan’s scalp comfortingly, he heard the man’s breath hitch slightly before relaxing.

“Thank you for coming,” Jonathan said after a minute, words still muffled by the pillow. “I didn’t think you would.”

“It’s obvious that I care about you, Jon,” Luke said after another moment of silence. “I haven’t exactly been trying to hide it.”

Jonathan finally turned over so that he was facing Luke, his blue-grey eyes tired, but bright.

“So, I’m not crazy,” he said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Good to know.”

“Well, I wouldn’t go that far,” Luke said, touching the back of his right hand gently to Jonathan’s cheek. It felt natural to touch him, nice. Even if he was burning up right now. “I think any sane person would go straight to a doctor at this point.”

 Jonathan sighed, turning his head to stare up at the ceiling. “If you think I need to go, I’ll go, but I really don’t want to.”

 Luke considered for a moment.

“Let me get you some food and medicine and we’ll decide in the morning, ok?”

 “We?” Jonathan asked, looking at Luke again in surprise. His expressive eyes were uncertain, but hopeful and Luke’s chest suddenly felt a little too tight.

“You think I’m going to leave you here like this?”

 “But your work...”

 “Tomorrow’s Saturday,” Luke reminded him gently.

Jonathan still shook his head, sitting up in his bed against the pillows.

“Still, you’d think you’d have something better to do.”

Luke shrugged, watching Jonathan intently, trying to figure out what the other man was feeling.

“I really don’t.”

 Jonathan swallowed, pressing his lips together tightly. Luke couldn’t help how his eyes were drawn to them, but when he looked back up, Jonathan was staring at him, expression unreadable. Embarrassed, Luke stood up, brushing himself off self-consciously.

“I’ll go get you some things now. What do you want besides medicine?”

“You decide,” Jonathan said, closing his eyes. “I’m too tired to think. My credit card is on the counter.”

 Luke smiled, closing the door behind him as softly as he could. He completely ignored the card on his way out. He wasn’t the one trying to save up for college after all.

* * *

 The next morning, Luke woke up on Jonathan’s small couch still wearing his work clothes and with a crick in his neck, and realized with a start that there was nowhere he’d rather be. It should have been alarming that he cared so deeply for someone he’d only known a few months, but it wasn’t. Luke almost felt like this was meant to be somehow, like he was supposed to meet Jonathan and fall for him this quickly. 

With that thought, Luke got up and stretched, wincing at the audible pop in his neck. It wasn’t so much the discomfort that bothered him as the reminder that he wasn’t getting any younger.

 Luke sighed, and shaking the thought off, he wandered into the kitchen where he thought he’d heard the clinking of dishes. He was greeted with the sight of Jonathan in a plain white t-shirt and black skinny jeans sitting on the counter, sipping from a mug and swinging his legs absentmindedly. He looked worlds better than he had yesterday and Luke breathed out a sigh that was both relief and longing because right now, with the sun streaming through the window illuminating Jonathan’s messy pale blond hair, and making his clear eyes shine softly gray as they looked at Luke, he was completely and utterly overwhelmed. 

“Good morning,” Jonathan, smiled, setting his cup down. “Want some coffee?” 

“I…Uh…Yes. Please.” 

“Great.” Jonathan slid off the counter. “It’s not the fancy stuff, but it’s good. At least I think so.” 

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Luke said, running a hand over his face in frustration when Jonathan turned away. He prayed to god that his feelings weren’t too obvious. Admitting that you cared about someone and admitting that you’re incredibly attracted to someone were two very different things after all.

He took the warm mug that Jonathan offered him, savoring the smell of fresh coffee. 

“You’re still making me coffee, huh?” Luke grinned, taking a sip.

Jonathan beamed at him, lighting up his face, which was still slightly too pale. Luke saw then the dark circles under his eyes and the faint frown lines between his eyes that he hadn’t noticed before.

“It’s not quite a caramel macchiato,” Jonathan said, almost apologetically. “But I know my way around a coffee maker at least.”

Luke leaned back against the counter, considering.

“Hmm, speaking of that, how do you make those so good? The ones that you make are always better than I’ve gotten anywhere else.” 

To his surprise, Jonathan blushed, looking down and tapping a fingernail against his own mug he was holding.

“Uh, I’ve been putting extra caramel on top. It’s not much, but it makes a difference.” He looked back up shyly. “I’m glad you like it though. I wasn’t sure if you actually noticed.” 

It was a small thing, sure, but Luke was touched deeply. Ever since they had met, Jonathan had been doing something unnecessary, but thoughtful and sweet, just for him.  Luke’s heart swelled with hope. 

“Thanks,” was all he could think to say without giving away too much. “That was…I appreciate it, I really do.” 

“It’s just caramel,” Jonathan shrugged, but they both knew that it was more than just that at this point.

Luke swallowed, his feelings threatening to spill over onto his face. He looked down, unable to meet Jonathan’s gaze as he battled his own instincts. He had always been a person who was sure of himself, of his decisions, what he wanted and how to get it, but now he was standing in the kitchen of the man he had been admiring for months, staring at the cracked linoleum, and he had never felt more uncertain in his life 

“Luke?” Jonathan asked. “Are you ok?”

Luke felt Jonathan step closer to him; lay a warm, steady hand on his bicep. He was standing close enough, that Luke could feel his breath, slight and hot against his cheek. Luke noticed that he smelled like coffee. Bitter and rich, on top of something more subtle and flowery…

“Is that lavender?” he blurted out, surprised to hear his own voice. 

“What?” Jonathan asked, his forehead deepening into a frown. He took a step back, confused. 

“You smell like lavender,” Luke said dumbly “Your hair does.”

Jonathan’s eyes widened as they searched Luke’s face for something.

“Yeah,” he said softly. “I took a shower this morning and my shampoo is lavender scented.”

He stepped even closer, hand still on Luke’s arm.

“It… It smells nice. I like it,” Luke said, trying to keep up his composure.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Slightly shorter than him, Jonathan looked up and they locked eyes as Jonathan’s hand slid from Luke’s bicep to encircle his wrist loosely. Suddenly Luke felt like he couldn’t breathe and on an impulse, he covered Jonathan’s hand with his own. Jonathan gasped slightly at the contact and that was the last straw for Luke.

In one fluid motion, he flipped them so Jonathan’s back was to the counter, and he leaned down to kiss him. As soon as their mouths touched, Luke knew that this was the most perfectly right thing he had ever done.

It started out a little sloppy and uncertain, but Luke reached around Jonathan’s back to steady him, clutching the fabric of his shirt in his fingers. Jonathan sighed into his mouth then, and Luke took the opportunity to deepen the kiss until it was hot and wet and slow. Completely overwhelmed, he reached up to cup Jonathan’s jaw gently, the feeling of warm skin beneath his hand grounding him. He pressed up against Jonathan’s lithe body trying to be as close to him as he possibly could and the sensation was almost too much.

 Jonathan pulled away after a few minutes, but he kept their closeness to Luke’s relief.

“Wow,” he said, his eyes shining brighter than Luke had ever seen. Luke was in danger of drowning in their steady joy.

“Yeah. Wow,” he breathed, resting his forehead against Jonathan’s. They stood like that for a bit, just breathing in sync, arms around each other.

“You’re beautiful, you know that, right?” Luke said eventually, relishing in the blush that slowly spread over Jonathan’s cheeks, before he buried his head in Luke’s shoulder, embarrassed.

“You’re beautiful, Jonathan,” Luke said again. “And I’d like to be with you, but I want to know exactly what you want, whatever it is.” 

Jonathan pulled back to look at Luke’s face and he said, a little breathlessly, “I want to share my life with you. I want to be there for you no matter what, so yes, I want to be with you too.”

Luke realized that he had never been so happy as he was in that moment. He wanted to tell Jonathan, but he didn’t quite know how to put it into words, so instead he kissed him again, pouring all of his joy into it as best he could.

When they parted reluctantly, Luke grinned, rubbing his thumb over Jonathan’s jaw slowly.

“Does this mean I get free coffee?” 

“Don’t push your luck,” Jonathan snorted. “Speaking of that, I still can’t believe I seduced you with coffee. You’re an easy guy, Luke.”

“Not so easy,” Luke raised his eyebrows. “I haven’t been in a relationship since I was eighteen.”

“Huh. You must really like caramel then,” Jonathan said with a laugh, but his eyes were curious as they searched Luke’s.

Luke shrugged. “Sure, but I like you way more. There’s just something about you Jonathan.”

“Tell me,” Jonathan said, blushing again, but holding Luke’s gaze.

“You’re gorgeous,” Luke said slowly. “You work hard, you’re kind, and your eyes…”

“Okay, I get it,” Jonathan laughed, obviously embarrassed. “I never guessed you’d be such a sap.”

“Anything else you want to talk about? Because I want to kiss you again,” Luke said, rubbing his thumb over Jonathan’s lips slowly. Jonathan swallowed, his eyes darkening, flickering under Luke’s steady gaze.

“Lots of time to talk later,” he whispered. “Kiss me, please.”

So Luke did.


End file.
